


Sorrow and Hardship

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Aragorn prepares Boromir for his burial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Written in Blood

First Gandalf, now Boromir. Their fellowship was now written in blood, the blood of brothers and friends. They still had far to go, much to do and in the end, it would be the hobbit, Frodo, who made the sacrifice to let the ring go. 

Aragorn had seen the hobbit’s face when he touched the awful thing. Lust, horror, need that would eventually surpass all else. When the time came, could Frodo do it? Or would all their sorrows and hardships have been in vain? 

He laid the sword upon Boromir’s breast and pushed the little boat into the water.


End file.
